Arnulf Reichart
Arnulf Ernst Thaddäus Reichart (1 April 1339 – 30 June 1428), known as Arnulf Reichart, was a conservative Koratese statesman who dominated Koratese and world affairs from the 1370s until 1418. As Chancellor of Koratell, he engineered a series of wars that unified the Koratese states, into a powerful reunified Koratese Empire. With that initially accomplished by 1389, he skillfully used balance of power diplomacy to maintain control in Koratell. In 1374, Chancellor Heinz Bastian appointed Reichart as the 11th Chief Magistrate of South Koratell, a position he would hold until 1382, when he beat Chancellor Bastian in the election of 1381. He provoked three short, decisive wars against Chinca Toka, Sover-Austo, and Jungalia. In 1383, he formed the Koratell Union with himself as Chancellor. Koratese unification and its rapid economic growth was the foundation to his foreign policy. Juggling a very complex interlocking series of conferences, negotiations and alliances, he used his diplomatic skills to maintain Koratell's position and used the balance of power to keep Mea Asta at peace in the 1370s and 1380s. Reichart sought to recreate the Infinite Empire by conquering all of Eubrogora and eventually Arsenia. His aggressive foreign policy is considered to be the primary cause of the outbreak of both the First Tragic War and the Second Tragic War. He directed large-scale rearmament and on 2 January 1389 invaded both Staxonboro and Karnes (Winding Pass), breaking The Treaty of Ternisse ''set up in 1309 after the 1300 War, resulting in the United Federation declaring war on the Koratell Union on 17 January, 1389. Early Years Arnulf Reichart was born in Hamförde, Obernnau, Holsteinburg, Koratell. His father, Karl Guntherr ''Adelbert honn Reichart (1295–1369), was an estate owner and a former South Koratese military officer; his mother, Wilhelmine Gerda Feilhaber (1313–1363), was the well educated daughter of a senior government official in Korastadt. He had two siblings, Klaus (1334–1417) and Madlene (1351–1432). Reichart was well educated and cosmopolitan with a gift for conversation. In addition to his native Euatic, he was fluent in Basic, Dalish, Ulbic, and Kuqeti. Reichart was educated at Schynkel elementary school, and Helibert Heiner secondary school. From 1356 to 1357, he studied law at the University of Moldenhauer, where he was a member of the Caedomaris Brotherhood, and then enrolled at the University of Breslich (1357–1359). In 1362, while stationed as an army reservist in Schramsloh, Lessebourg, Koratell, he studied the art of war at the University of Schramsloh. Although Reichart had hoped to become a diplomat, he started his practical training as a lawyer in Easthal and Maubirn, and soon resigned, having first placed his career in jeopardy by taking unauthorized leave to pursue a girl; Nora Schönborn, daughter of a wealthy bussinessman. He also served in the army for a year and became an officer in the reserves. Reichart married Ann-Katrin Gerhardt (1348–1423) on 28 June 1371. Their long and happy marriage produced three children: Anika (b. 1372), Marcko (b. 1374) and Arnulf (b. 1377). Ann-Katrin was a shy, reserved, and conservative woman. Politcal Career In 1371 Reichart was chosen as a junior representative of South Koratell to the United Federation. There, he gained a reputation as a reactionary politician with a gift for strong and striking rhetoric; he openly advocated the idea that a monarch or dictator had "divine right" to rule. In 1373, Reichart was appointed as a South Koratese representative. He accepted his appointment as one of South Koratell's representatives at the Hoffreichsten Council, an assembly of North and South Koratell representatives that met to discuss plans for union. The parliament failed to bring about unification, for it lacked the support of both Staxonboro and Karnes (Winding Pass), as well as both major parties in both North and South Koratell. On January 13, 1374, Chancellor of South Koratell, Heinz Bastian appointed Arnulf Reichart as the 11th Chief Magistrate of South Koratell, a position designed to keep the Chancellor in authority over the governing legislative body. While in that office, Reichart began orchestrating his scheme of Koratell Unification. By 1376, Chief Magistrate Arnulf Reichart had gained so much support from the South Koratese parliament through his cunning and persuasive speeches, that he had convinced the South Koratell parliament to vote in favor of annexing North Koratell, breaking several laws set in place by the United Federation. On November 4, 1376, South Koratese troops, under order from the parliament, marched into Weilland, annexing two small territories from the southern tip of the region, Weinslug, and Fellschraschen. The weak leadership in North Koratell failed to address the issue, in fear that a confrontation between North and South Koratese troops would force the United Federation to intervene, starting a new great war. Election of 1381 Campaigning under the slogan "Jung netzein Borzer kligenne, Borc hat gut gemacht!" (You know his name, and he's done swell!", Reichart ran for the office of Chancellor against incumbent Heinz Bastian in the 1381 Chancellor election. Reichart beat Bastian by a landslide vote, having won over the people's trust during his time as Chief Magistrate, appeasing the people's nationalistic fervor while Bastian failed to give the people any recognition.